


Alibi

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiXing, M/M, One Shot, exo dancer line, implied sekaixing, kailay - Freeform, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Sehun just wants to learn Mandarin, Jongin just wants Yixing to pay undivided attention to him, and Yixing? He isn't above bribing and threatening the maknaes for the sake of peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Connecting piece to [Timing is Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9571424)

Yixing is just sitting down with a bowl of snacks when Sehun finds him.

“Ge, can you help me with my Mandarin?” , he asks in almost-fluent Mandarin, shuffling cutely at the door to the living room.

“Of course, Hunnie”, Yixing says with a proud smile, setting aside the dish and beckoning the youngster. The image of a younger Jongdae asking a younger him the same question pops in his mind, but Yixing resolutely buries it in the recesses of his mind, and focuses instead on the textbooks in Sehun’s hands.

“I’m just having problems with some pronunciations”, Sehun says, reverting back to Korean, and still towering over him.

“Sit with me, and I’ll see what I can do”, Yixing invites, patting the space left of his body.

Soon they’re immersed in a tutoring session, hands gesticulating broadly as Yixing leads Sehun through a conversation in his native tongue. And that is how Jongin finds them, laughing over a joke, Sehun’s head pressed against Yixing’s shoulder, and Yixing’s arm melded around his bony frame.

“Hey guys”, Jongin says in greeting, shuffling out of the overcoat he’d worn outside earlier. The _what’s going on here_ is unasked, but implied.

“Hyung was just helping me with Chinese”, Sehun says defensively, holding up his book from his lap. He tries to shift away, but Yixing isn’t having any of that.

“Get changed into something comfortable, and come sit with us”, Yixing says casually, squeezing his hand against Sehun’s arm to hold him in place. “Oh, and get some juice, too.”

“Of course, love”, Jongin says, sparing a moment to make heart-eyes at his hyung before strolling to his room.

Sehun looks awkward and Yixing can’t help but coo at his cuteness. “You don’t need to be uncomfortable, Sehun-ah. Okay?”, and then without waiting for an answer, he instructs Sehun to translate a passage for him from his textbook.

When Jongin returns again, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, and arms generously laden with drinks for them all, Sehun has relocated his head to Yixing’s lap and is busy frowning his way through dictating something. And Yixing is too busy staring fondly at him to notice Jongin’s entrance.

“Scoot”, he orders, dropping a bottle of juice on Sehun’s stomach and earning a scowl from Yixing.

“The hell, Jongin?!”, he exclaims, smoothing his fingers over Sehun’s torso.

“I’m sorry”, he says, instantly deflating. “I’m just cranky. It’s been a long day, and I just wanna spend time with you, but you’re busy and I just….I’m sorry, Hunnie.”

Sehun only pouts in reply as Yixing visibly softens. “How about you sit with us while we work?”, he suggests, and scoots forward to make space for Jongin to slide in between him and the sofa he’d been leaning against.

“We can study later, hyung”, Sehun replies generously and makes to close his book.

“It’s alright, baby”, Yixing replies, eyes fixed on Jongin, who takes a moment to study them from his standing position before squeezing in between Yixing and the sofa. Jongin’s leg nudges Sehun’s side till he lifts up and makes space for Jongin to stretch out his leg.

“Better?”, Yixing whispers to Jongin, who replies by banding a hand over his chest and around his neck to pull their bodies closer together.

Sehun ignores the scene and goes back to his dictation, his concentration breaking only when Yixing stops caressing his fingers through his hair to correct him gently and firmly. And Yixing tries his level best to continue paying careful attention to Sehun’s intonations, but it is difficult when Jongin bares the nape of his neck and presses the softest of kisses down its column.

“Jongin”, he hisses under his breath, trying to make him stop, but Jongin only smiles against his neck and curls his hand tighter against Yixing’s body. Miffed, Yixing turns towards his boyfriend to give him a piece of his mind, and that was his first mistake, because Jongin – it seems – was waiting for him to do just that.

Because, as soon as Yixing turns, Jongin fuses their lips together, warm and insistent, and uses his tongue to coax Yixing’s mouth open.

Yixing melts, tasting the desire and adoration on Jongin, and he wants…he wants to devour him. So he angles his free hand backwards and dips them just below the band of Jongin’s sweats, and Jongin bites his lower lip, framing his face with a hand to hold him steady.

It is Sehun’s disgusted groan that pulls them apart. Sehun, who had been studying with focus, and relaxing under Yixing’s fingers playing with his hair, had felt Yixing’s hand disappear from his head, and looking up to investigate had found him practically glued to Jongin’s mouth.

“Really, Jongin?”, he says dryly, sitting up and scowling at his sometimes best friend. “Do you have to suck his face when I’m trying to study?”

“You’ve monopolized hyung’s time enough”, Jongin says unashamedly. “It’s my turn now.”

“You hog him all the time, I never get to play with him anymore”, Sehun pouts. He honest-to-goodness pouts unhappily, and Yixing starts feeling guilty.

“Stop that, you manipulative noodle”, Jongin scowls.

“Children, how about we all stop and go grab dinner together? My treat!”, Yixing says brightly, trying to stop the maknaes from yelling and attracting the attention of their overworked leader.

“Only if hyung sits beside me, and Nini keeps his arms and mouth to himself”, Sehun negotiates, crossing his arms. The betrayed look Jongin shoots him in reply would make Caesar jealous, and it makes Yixing quickly yell yes to prevent an outright brawl.

“You’re only jealous because I was kissing hyung, and you have no one to kiss you”, Jongin says pettily.

“And you’re jealous because Yixing hyung kissed me first”, Sehun sticks out his tongue in retaliation, reminding Jongin of that long ago internationally broadcasted infamous Pepero kiss.

“You’ll both have no one to kiss, or blackmail into buying you meals, or cuddle with if you’re not out, dressed for our outing, in 5 minutes”, Yixing threatens, trying to shove both of them off to go and change.

Sehun and Jongin, instead of getting up and rushing like Yixing had hoped, exchange a conspiratorial look, before tackling him to the floor and smothering him with hugs and kisses. And that’s how Baekhyun finds the three main dancers five minutes later, thoroughly snuggled together, and he takes that as an invitation to wriggle his body between theirs to wrap an arm around Sehun and press a kiss where Jongin is resting his head on Yixing’s chest. Although Yixing weakly protests and grumbles to this unfair punishment, he knows he’d not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)


End file.
